The present invention relates to diagnostic analysis of DSL circuits. In particular, it relates to methods and devices that use a rule base and automated test initiation, with excellent reduction in test technician involvement in trouble shooting, reduced truck rolls and more accurate identification of probable causes of customer complaints.
DSL/ADSL has been available for several years. Access speeds via DSL, for some DSL implementations, rival cable modem speeds.
Diagnostics remain weak for tracking down logical and physical problems, many of which relate to repurposing the existing copper wiring from an analog voice system to a high speed digital distribution network. Weak diagnostics translate into expensive deployment for some percentage of converted lines and customer defection during trouble shooting. It is not unusual for a user to try twice or three times to get a problem resolution from their vendor and then, out of frustration, abandon DSL service in favor of a cable modem or a new triple play service. At that point, the DSL service provider has no way to recoup their deployment and troubleshooting investments and is unlikely to ever recapture the customer. The DSL service provider may also lose the opportunity to deliver voice or video products, because data service is increasingly bundled with the other services.
An opportunity arises to introduce improved DSL diagnostic methods and systems. Cheaper, faster, more reliable and generally better deployment and troubleshooting of DSL circuits may result.